


Out with You

by FormidablePassion



Series: Wincest Love Week 2017 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Sibling Incest, M/M, Pride, Pride Parade, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest Love Week, Wincest Love Week 2017, fake/pretend husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Dean finally mentions going to Pride to Sam.When Sam agreed he didn't know he would be expected to wearthat.





	Out with You

**Author's Note:**

> This year I participated in the [Wincest Love Week](http://wincestloveweek.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr.  
> This was the fifth day and the prompts were:  
> Going to a Pride Parade  
> One of them turning into a creature  
> One phones the other while the latter is having sex  
> I picked Pride Parade  
> I hope you enjoy!

They didn’t talk about their sexuality. Especially Dean. They knew they had holes and pegs and made things work with others that had pegs and holes. They’ve been with their share of women, and men, and Sam knew that Dean went home with that one trans woman once, even if Dean was unaware that Sam knew. It was never a big deal.

So it caught Sam off guard when his brother asked him if he wanted to go to the local Pride Parade. It was the middle of June and hot. Sam really wasn’t up for it. But honestly? This was Dean asking. If it were anyone else Sam may have declined. But Dean never asked for anything like this from Sam. Other things, sure. Pie, bacon cheeseburgers, a blow job, more bullets. So it caught Sam off guard.

He grinned wide at Dean and agreed. Until the day came and Dean told him that he already had their outfits.

Sam was not so sure about this when Dean held up two pairs of the shortest chevron patterned rainbow spandex shorts that Sam had ever seen.

“Uh, no, Dean. Absolutely not.” Sam said, turning to walk away from his brother, who had clearly lost his mind.

Dean ran in front of him and stopped him with a hand to his chest. “Come on, Sam. You promised.”

“Dean, I did not promise to wear a tiny piece of stretchy fabric in front of hundreds of people.” Sam was trying to relay his annoyance at the idea without upsetting Dean. He knew if he said the wrong thing that Dean would elect not to go. Obviously Dean wanted to go bad enough to actually ask Sam to go.

“Sam. Come on, get in the spirit. Show off that amazing body.” Dean wagged his eyebrows at Sam and Sam couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Dean, I don’t know.” Dean attempted to give him puppy dog eyes but they both knew it wasn’t working. “We’d look like twins.”

“No, Sammy. That is where you are wrong. We won’t look like twins -- hell we won’t even look like brothers because out there, where no one knows us, where we can openly show our affection and celebrate? We are boyfriends. Or husbands if anyone really wants to push the issue.” There was a glint in Dean’s eye that Sam couldn’t ignore, an even bigger flip in his stomach at the word husbands. Something that they would never legally be able to do. It had him reaching out for the pair of spandex shorts that Dean was offering to him.

That was how Sam found himself on the side of a road being hauled up by Dean onto a float with a bunch of Drag Queens, body covered in rainbow glitter and sweat, dancing with (or more like grinding against) Dean while they traveled down the road in the parade in only a pair of short rainbow spandex shorts.

He had the time of his life that day. Openly showing Dean affection, being groped out in public more than a dozen times by his brother. Or his husband as far as anyone else was concerned. Sam made it clear to Dean that was what they would tell others. Much to his surprise Dean was able to produce a matching set of rings that fit perfectly for both of them. _For the rouse, Sammy._

If neither of them took them off after that day, well, Dean was practical, he made sure they were made of pure silver so they came in handy with hunting.

Sam would never forget their first Pride Parade together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.


End file.
